Bolt: Shadow Of A Doubt
by ShadowScare
Summary: After living with Penny and surviving the flaming stage Bolt and company are forced to take a sudden turn in pace as their world breaks down. IMPORTANT NOTICE currently on hiatus AGAIN because of darn school
1. Chapter 1

Bolt: Shadow Of A Doubt.

* * *

Three Months After The Fire That Almost Killed Both Bolt And His Beloved Penny. Bolt POV: I woke up that morning with a reeling headache and when I stood up I fell right over and I cursed myself for being such a idiot and and trying to stand up with a headache...so I decided that is should just roll over but when I did my eyes met with the my best friend... Mittens and my headache mostly went away..well at the very least for that moment. "Oh hey Mittens" "Hey umm can I ask why you're on the floor?" "uh yeah sure I woke up with a headache and then I feel when I tried to stand up" Bolt smiled at her as he spoke. "uh ok penny is making breakfeast for us so I just came by to tell you" Bolt stood up seemingly his headache was gone "ok lets go get some breakfeast" Mittens could tell that Bolt didn't want to be in that situation so she quickly agreed with the American Shepard "ok lets go" Bolt really didn't feel comfortable talking to Mittens in a big room all by themselves. Over the past Three months Bolt began to harbor feelings for Mittens that he didn't want to admit to so he denied them but little did the young American Shepard know it would cause them more harm then it would good. "So" a new strict voice said in the shadows "i take it they aren't ready yet" "nope" said a more relaxed voice "well they had better hurry up we have no time" "well don't rush them they will learn" Thats the end of this (terrible) chapter feel free to flame and review but this is my idea on a fanfic and I wanna see how it progresses and untill then bye guys..


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt Shadow Of A Doubt Chapter 2: Here we go again. As Bolt and Mittens rushed down stairs to eat their breakfeast, Bolt felt uneasy about something and stopped right there causing Mittens to feel worried. ""Hey Bolt Mittens asked knocking Bolt out of his thinking "huh wait what?" "i asked why did you stop" "oh hehe sorry I just thought I felt someone watching us" with that Bolt looked towards the window only to be let his expectations down as he didn't see anyone...Bolts POV: I could have sworn I saw someone or something just then Mittens knocked me out of my thinking again with yet another question "hey are you coming downstairs or what" i responded with a smile "sure why not" after that (whatever you would say if that happened to you) happened Bolt and Mittens once again rushed down the stairs to meet up with Penny. As they got downstairs Penny greeted them. "hi Bolt and Mittens" She said as she pet both of them Bolt barks happily and Mittens purred "well are you guys ready for breakfeast" Bolt barked a sat under the kitchen table which was the spot where he always went when breakfeast started. As Mittens went and got both of their bowls. "Thanks" Bolt said as the black cat gathered their bowls "Its no problem really you make me do it everyday" "What" Bolt said shocked "what" Mittens asked "I know that I give you a break on the weekends" Bolt replied shocked "whatever its not much a break but whatever" "ok lets eat!" Bolt said happily Mittens replied "sure why not" everyone ate and little did everyone know it had been 2 hours since. Bolt left the kitchen and stopped as he saw the figures again "I GOT IT!" Bolt said "What are you talking about" Mittens asked clearly puzzled "uh I got to take a walk see ya" Bolt said as he ran outside and to the figures he saw until he caught up with them revealing a brown dog with white spots and a black dog with white spots as well. "who are you two" Bolt asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolts POV: After i brought my question to surface There was a long silence that was quite nerve racking so i though to myself em"you have two options ask again really recommended or leave and go back inside"/em i knew that option two wasn't gonna get me much of any where seeing as Mittens would probably yell at me for leaving for no apparent purpose so i decided screw it option 1 then I spoke out. "i'm gonna ask again and i want a answer who are you two?!" i asked i tried to sound intimidating but i could tell it hadn't worked so just as i was about to walk away a relaxed voice spoke up. "Fine fine im Delta" i turned around to see the brown dog speak up then i had got a chance to really look at him he had a zigzag spot pattern he had brown fur and i guess he looked kinda hostile well at least from where i was standing then i spoke "So Delta am i right" "Yup" Delta said revealing a more cheerful voice "well can i ask a question" Delta gazed at me pretty much scaring all the confidence outta me but i swear he could have saw that he scared me cause he let up his gaze and sighed. "sorry Bolt we can't tell you why we are here atleast not yet" Delta looked at me with a sad look as if he wanted to tell me but i wasn't gonna let that distract me then i realized he said sorry Bolt and not sorry so now i had a excuse to ask another question "how did you know my name was Bolt?" Delta looked up with a puzzled look that changed to calm in a second "im truly sorry bolt but if i told you that we would have to kill you" "WHAT!?" I said shocked as any dog could be "im just kidding but really we can't tell you that either sorry" I for one didn't care anymore that i couldn't know i was just happy i didn't have to die in order to know so i just stayed there stunned by Delta's idea of a joke I got up and simply said "uh i got to go" They nodded their heads and when i walked to the house and saw Mittens on the couch with Penny i noticed that i never got that black dogs name nor did i get the chance to anaylze him i decided i would go back but i heard the door open and i turned around to see Penny holding the door open with welcome arms i shrugged my shoulders and hopped into her hands then i noticed it was about 5:00 so i though that dinner would be ready in a few so i went to my room and saw Delta. I nearly barked but then i noticed he was hiding so i went over to him and spoke. "What are you doing?!" Delta stood up and informed me. "i'm here cause i forgot to tell you something important" "and whats that" "don't tell anyone about me or my brother trust me its for the better" "WAIT" "shhh what" "i didn't know he was your brother" I stated Shocked.. i saw Delta facepalm "that doesn't matter now does it?" he asked getting angry "well no but i just didn't know you guys were brothers" he sighed "sorry and it's ok we are brother and now you know" Just as i was about to tell him to leave i heard the door open and Delta was too slow "Hey Bolt dinner is..." I'm pretty sure she stopped because of the dog that was halfway through the window or the sheer fact that someone she doesn't know was in my room having a conversation with me but all i know is that the room went silent until Mittens broke it like it was never there "who are you?" **I'** **m back again guys sorry for the terrible chapters before they were just intros to the story but I hope you enjoy cliffhangers as much as i do cuz imma keep writting em so have fun readin em so bye bye feel free to flame and review also special thanks to everyone like basbon,adviva and many more people i read who inspired me to write fanfics this project and story wouldn't exist without you guys bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

A long moment of silence as Bolt and Delta stood there stunned,Delta was halfway out the window and Bolt was standing next to the window so they as well as Mittens knew there was no escaping the situation. Mittens POV: I know Bolt and I know that he's a shy dog sometimes wait scratch that maybe half the time so i knew to expect he would try and get out but to my suprise he just looked towards the other dog as he nodded in shame. Then Bolt spoke up "Well Mittens this is Delta and i um just met him when he climbed through my window" Bolt started to chuckle nervously so i knew he had met this "Delta" before hand but i wasn't about to question the matter. "ok no problem but what were you and Delta talking about before i came" Bolt and Delta looked at each other and shook there heads "Uh" Bolt spoke up wanting to break the silence i presume "Hey Mittens forget about all of that and lets go get some dinner what do you think" "No i wanna know what you two were talking about" Bolt sighed "i'm gonna go get my dinner you guys can stay here and talk" Bolt left the room I wanted to follow him but I couldn't pass up the chance to talk to this Delta person so I turned my attention to the window where he should have been but i couldn't see him

So i decided to hurry up and talk to Bolt. When i got downstairs he looked really bored so i went to go talk to him "Uh hey" he barely looked at me "hey" he sounded bored maybe that's why he didn't look in my direction anyway i wanted to get him to do something "So about eariler" He finally looked at me "yeah but if you think i'm mad about that or annoyed your gonna be wrong" and with that its like i could read his mind because he was bored and I could tell. "So" I spoke up Bolt looked up "wanna do something" I said seeing as the T.V was off and Bolt was just sitting there doing nothing.."Naw to be honest i'm about to go to sleep" He smiled "Oh ok"

*3 hours later* Bolt POV: I pretended to go to sleep so that I could sneak outside and talk to Delta some more I got out of the house without out any problems then I was shocked to see only Deltas brother I sighed "uh wheres Delta" He looked at me and if you ask me he looked relieved "he's sleeping somewhere" "oh ok" I responded. A moments of silence passed until i realized i never got his name "Hey Deltas brother" He looked at me i could still see how relieved he was to have someone to talk to "what is it Bolt?" His voice was filled with kindness and warmth i almost forgot my question.

"oh yeah whats your name i never caught it" His look went to relieved to despair and sadness in only a matter of seconds "uh i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you sad" I said mostly to try and get that kind and warm voice back he looked at me with a smile "Shadow." "What?" "my name is Shadow mostly because of my looks my pitch black fur is mostly the reason my friend started calling me that" I was shocked i mean his friend gave him his wait that brings up something else "you said friend before right?" Shadow looked at me with a smile "That is correct why do you ask" "well you said friend meaning that single 1 but what happened to your other friends?" And yet again i was taken back by how calm he was staying through out this basic questionare./p

well to answer your question no one wanted to be my friend because of my shadow like personality"

 **Well guys im gonna end the chapter there because i wanna see what kind of reviews i can get and how you peeps think to be honest im kinda lost in where this story is going but its fine i'll find a way and like always please review feel free to flame and leave your thoughts about this chapter down below i know i uploaded twice today its not a everytime thing i just a bit hasty today but its fine you're fine im fine the story's fine so lets continue to review and post our thoughs bye bye shout outs to the peeps who have been here ever since i started and i've been rambling to long sorry bout that see ya guys next time**


	5. Chapter 5

***Update* Hewo guys sorry for bein on brake for about 4-5 days well get ready for the chapter cya soon.**

"What do you mean your shadow like personality" Bolt asked, Shadow stared at the American Shepard amazed then in a minute Shadow burst laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Bolt asked stunned that Shadow was able to laugh at a moment like that.. "Well" Shadow begun "The only reason that i laughed is because our the only one except Delta who asked"

"D-Delta?!" "Yeah whats the problem with that" "But I thought you two were brothers!" Shadow Stared at Bolt once again but with a look of surprise this time "What do you mean!?" Bolt began to back up "well Delta told me that you two were brothers"

"Oh is that so?" "Well yeah" Shadow spoke focusing on the Tree next to him "Are you ok?" "yeah im just thinking about what happened back then and why I left""Left what?" Bolt asked "what oh its nothing you shouldn't worry about it at this moment""Well" Shadow spoke "I believe it is also time for you to actually get some rest" "What how did you" Bolt began but was cut off by the shadow like dog "hey look you need rest more then i do c'mon got to sleep" Shadow said more demanding than before

Bolt turned around not wanting to stay in that situation. Bolt didn't realize but Shadow kept a smile on his face the whole time knowing he might get question why he was outside if didn't hurry Bolt began to sprint towards his home.

As Bolt entered his living room he saw a certain black cat lying down on the couch watching the flashing animations and colors. Bolt slowly entered the living room in which Mittens was in as Bolt attempted to head upstairs but turns around due to hearing a noise.

"Ahem" Mittens said clearing her throat Bolt turned as he saw Mittens and smiled "Hey what are you doing up so late" Bolt knew he couldn't fool Mittens she basically taught him everything he knows but there was only one last resort that seemed to work everytime so once again Bolt decided to roll with said method. "The real question is who were you talking to and why are you up so late if your not a dog that wakes up early" Mittens Stated slightly annoyed at the American Shepard in front of her

"Well I was outside because I uh heard a noise and wanted to check it out" Bolt lied but smiled at his friend but he already knew she could read him like a book so he sighed before Mittens spoke "Fine Fine i give up you win" "What?!" Mittens asked shocked that Bolt was giving up so easily "What do you mean?" "I mean you can tell i'm lying right?" Bolt said with his head hung down planning a surprise attack "Well yeah is that why you gave up wags?" Bolt looked up with sadness on his face Mittens turned away from her friend giving Bolt the chance he needed.

Bolt took this opportunity and got his puppy face ready "Uh Mittens." Bolt started Mittens told and saw what Bolt was doing already knowing if she kept looking at Bolts Puppy face she would obviously break and listen to him so she created a plan B "Bolt whats that behind you!" "What?" Bolt turned around giving Mittens the chance to escape. The black cat quickly dashed to the kitchen to avoid her downfall "Mittens there is nothing behind me." Bolt stated turning around he didn't spot Mittens then reality caught up with him then he got a idea.

"Hey Mittens you should have just told me if you wanted to play hide 'n seek!" Bolt exclaimed happy as any dog could be. "What!" "Why would i want to play hide and seek at a time like." Then Mittens noticed her surroundings and quickly glanced over the side of the kitchen table were she was hiding and saw Bolt sprinting around the living room in attempts to find his hiding cat.

"Aww man how did i get into this." Mittens spoke out loud. "Its because you wanted to hide from me!" Bolt exclaimed still happy and his tail wagging furiously "Also Mittens i got a question." Bolt said with as a serious as he could but the tone he used made him remember is time at the studio. he wanted to go back sometimes to be a super dog again but he really didn't like idea of aliens on the show so he ignored with the passing thought most of the time.

"What do you want now wags" Mittens didn't speak very loudly so she wouldn't give away her hiding space. "After I catch you can we play another game of hide 'n sneak or maybe something else like fetch!" Bolt asked excited about what he would be able play if he found Mittens. "How are you so sure your gonna find me." Mittens asked but knew the answer already "Well one: I can smell ya and just follow that and two: You always hide in the same place over and over again" Bolt stated.

Mittens was surprised that Bolt was taking this many notes about her habits it also kinda worried her but she shrugged it off ."Ok then if you find me in under 1 minute you win but if you don't manage in this time limit we can do one of two things" Mittens spoke hoping her voice was loud enough for the American Shepard to hear but soon got her confirmation.

Bolt Barked silently not wanting to wake Penny or her Mom "OK what are the things" Bolt asked ready to hurry and play "Ok One: We both go to sleep and forget this night and Two: We sit on the couch and talk about why you were really outside" Mittens said really just wanting to get some rest. Bolt barked once again to agree with Mittens "OK Now your talking lets start the game!" Bolt exclaimed "Ok but remember 1 minute can you remember that wags?" "Ugh lets just get on with the game" Bolt exclaimed

"Fine Ready" Mittens started "Set!" Bolt added "GO!" Mittens finished 50 seconds passed and Bolt was nowhere to seen by Mittens until she felt a lick on her check. She turned around to be greeted by Bolt. "Hey!" Bolt greeted Mittens really excited as his tail wagged furiously and to Mittens surprise Bolt was blushing only a little bit but so was she. "What did you do that for" Mittens asked a bit flustered "uh well I um oh whatever i found you before the my 60 seconds were up so I win!.." Bolt exclaimed

Mittens sighed "Fine Fine what do you want to do" Bolt sat down as he though about going to sleep he wondered and wandered off the road of his endless thoughts.

Bolts's mind and Bolt's POV: I wandered in the realms of my own mind I walked endlessly until I saw me as a superdog and then i thought to myself _"if I slept with Mittens would I be able to bring her into my superdog dream well whats the risk"_ I exited the realms of my mind and I knew what I wanted "Eh wags did you die or something" Mittens ask worried that her friend just spaced out "Yup and Mittens what I want is for you to sleep with me on the couch tonight!" Bolt exclaimed

This remark left the kitchen quiet for a couple of moments until Mittens spoke up breaking the silence "Ok i'll entertain your idea" Mittens said boldly. Bolt yawned and spoke up as well "Ok lets get some sleep" Bolt quickly headed to the couch and made room so he and Mittens could sleep together. Mittens lied down with Bolt and almost immediately Bolt hugged her and fell asleep at the next moment. Mittens muttered to herself "Crazy dog" Before finally going to sleep minuets later.

 **Authors note: Sorry bout that i was gone for a while its because i was watching movies and i had writters block so yeah i got some inspiration from said movies and i'm gonna show it in later chapters. Shoutout section: Special thanks to Basbon who helped me plan to break some of your hearts in the near future and shoutouts to everyone who has even looked at my chapters I Love Ya'll Guys/Gals so till next time cya feel free to flame and review but its your choice. btw this chapter is longer to say thanks and also listen to some thousand foot krutch,skillet or starset those bands helped me writed this chapter i binge listed to them XD ok for real tho cya guys next time! :DD *update* ok i went back to add some punctuations**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im back again im doing my best with this story and i love the way im progressing cya soon.**

Mourning light peaked its way into the living room in which Bolt and Mittens slept. Bolt opened his eyes only to get a beam of sunlight right in front of him. "AGH!" Bolt barked. This noise woke Mittens from her sleep as her and the American Shepard fell of the couch at the same time. "Whats the problem wags?" Mittens asked obviously still tired after being ripped from her sleep. "Well I just woke up right?" Bolt started to explain "Then I open my eyes for one second then I get assaulted by sunlight so I reacted like that." Bolt hung his head down in shame. "Uh its ok wags it was the suns fault." Mittens spoke quickly not wanting her best friend to be sad, "Really?" Bolt asked "Of course it is" Mittens stated.

Mittens stretched "Anyway wags since we basically did something that was from my choices we get to do what you want " Bolt jumped up and down in excitement "Wait are you sure?" Bolt asked "Of course I am i wouldn't lie to you" Mittens explained. "Anyway hurry before Rhino or somebody wakes up." Bolt peaked at the clock and it read 7:30 "Oh if thats the case Penny has to get up at 8:00 to get to school and Rhino wakes up at around 9:00 to watch cartoons or something so we have about 30 minutes so lets play fetch for a bit then go rest some more!" Bolt exclaimed. Mittens sighed and agreed with the Shepard and went outside to find a stick mostly to hurry up and get some more rest after being ripped from it so early.

Mittens quickly found a small stick that wasn't too heavy or too light which made it perfect for throwing and receiving. Mittens POV: "Ok note to self keep this stick some where I can find it if im gonna play fetch with Bolt." I thought outloud by accident but i was alone so what was the harm. As soon as I started to head back to Bolt with the new stick I had heard a rustle in the bush behind me. I had heard the quote 'Curiosity killed the cat' and seeing as I am a cat I'm not taking that chance even though I badly wanted to see what the rustle was. There was no breeze so the only thing it could have been was another animal but I decided to shrug off the thought and found my way back to Bolt.

"Mittens your back! That took longer than usual but its ok it doesn't really matter to me,Lets play!" Bolt had manged to cram three sentences together before I even had a chance to make a noise or sound. This made me chuckle a little bit "Ok lets play before you bit my head off" I said. Just as I looked at Bolt once again he had a look of fear on his face "Whats the matter with you" I asked wondering why he looked so scared "Well you said before I bit your head off and I don't think I would ever want to do that" Bolt replied with fear evident in his voice "Its not really just like a metaphor or something not to be taken seriously." I explained. "Oh ok ets go ay ith e ck" Bolt said with the stick in his mouth I didn't really understand and shrugged it off as a dog thing."

"Ok wags you wanna go play" I spoke in a playful voiced that always helped Bolt prep himself. Bolt soon barked to agree with my question I knew what to do from here. I walked over to Bolt and took the stick from him as he got into a playful pouncing position "Come on and try to catch me" I ran out the dog door wags quickly followed after but I knew this was bound to happen, so I tossed the stick as he ran to retrieve the stick as it flew threw the sky and landed into the bushes. I soon saw Bolt emerge from the leaves with the stick in his mouth ensuring he didn't get lost or something. (trust me its possible) Bolt placed the stick by my feet like he would do with Penny so that I could throw it again. So i did as the dog wanted me to so I flung the stick one more time.

Bolt did as I wanted him to follow the stick and bring it back. But when I saw Bolt emerge from the leaves he was limping so i just thought he stepped on something. Bolt came closer to me and was growing impatient with the American Shepard because he was taking longer than usual probably because he wasn't running like he usually does. Bolt dropped the stick by my feet and looked towards the bushes he entered to find the stick almost as if something happened. "Hey you wanna go another round" I asked trying to knock Bolt out of his thinking and I succeeded. "Huh what happened?" Bolt asked with a clueless look on his face

I had to talk to myself for a couple seconds " _he is kinda cute like that" "WAIT WHAT! no i didn't just think that its a illusion...hopefully"_ I was brought out of my thinking as the American Shepard opened his mouth to speak. "Are you ok?" "Of course I am" I quickly responded "Oh ok i don't really wanna play fetch or anything right now" Bolt avoided eye contact with me as he spoke. "Why not i thought you were the dog that always wanted to play" I asked rather amused by his quick statement and got rather surprised by the small blush on his cheeks. "Well I do kinda have a headache and plus it feels like i'm remembering something from somewhere so I wanted to wait it out" Bolt stated.

"Ok go get your rest see ya later" I said to my best friend as he walked away. Normal POV: Far away in the shadows "do you think it is?" Delta asked his brother "Yeah maybe but one thing is for sure" Shadow said "Whats that bro" Delta asked clueless. To this Shadow sighed "He's getting his memories back idiot" Shadow said looking at his hopeless brother "Oh yeah we have to teach him soon then" Delta said sulking "Whatever get ready" Shadow said as he walked away "Oh don't worry because everything is already ready bro" Delta spoke to himself and chuckled a bit after as he soon went to follow his "bro"...

 **That's it for today's chapter and how you enjoy what Delta is turning out to be... Side Notes: I'm not stealing Advinas idea I swear i've got somethin else up my sleeve. ShoutOuts: Advina: Thanks for reviewing every actual chapter asap Thanks and keep up the good work.. Basbon: Thanks for talking to me and keeping my lonely self company and helping me rack my brain when we talk Thanks and keep up the good work :D... Killerpup: Thanks for being my best friend and keeping my safe all this time and your a funny guy... Well thats it for the shoutouts so roll the Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt however don't we all wish we did I don't own Disney or Pixar I only own Delta, Shadow and more orignals to come cya soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or the gang however much I wish I did. Anyway this is part 2 to my 'broken' chapter cya soon.**

Bolts POV: When I walked back into the place Me and my friends considered home my headache started to fade I glanced at the clock on the T.V and saw the time was 00:00 _"what the heck"_ I just hoped the T.V was broken but I soon got my answer when I saw Shadow walk up to me. " _What are you doing here"_ I asked and heard my voice echo and sighed. _"No time to explain young one what did you remember"_ Shadows tone was urgent which freaked me out a bunch and I got discouraged when I figured out I couldn't remember. I sighed once again " _Nothing why does it matter?"_ I wanted to find out something but I knew I wouldn't get my answer. But to my surprise Shadow sat down with me and sighed _"Where do I even start"_

 _"Well first of all I would love to know where we are right now"_ I spoke and sat down waiting for Shadows response " _Well we are in a place between the real world and time as you know it!"_ Shadow seemed way too excited for something this important. _"Wait if we are in a realm between the real world and 'time' is that why time isn't moving and is weird"_ I really wanted to hurry and start the actual conversation but I couldn't stop drifting off to think about Mittens or Rhino once in a while and completely tune out Shadow by accident.. But soon the actually important part came along after what I guess to have been 30 minutes at the very least.

 _"Ok Bolt you ready for a hell of a ride back in time kinda?"_ I was not prepared mentally but I was going to have to be right? _"Sure give it to me" "Ok so it all began with the battle between the chosen ones or Lukenes"_ I had to stop him right there. _"Lukenes?" "Ugh yes Lukenes or bringers of light now no offense but shut up and let me finish my story" "Fine I guess I have to pipe up now" "Thanks!" "Now where was I?...Oh yeah I got it so the Lukenes and the Heolstors fought for over 10 million years no side giving in a inch but thats where your old father the king took a step to the plate and while he fought he put a end to most Heolstors that stood against him but then the Kami erm Lord of darkness had to step up to make sure his empire didn't fade, and likewise he took down most Lukenes he fought again so the King did the only thing he could...Fight the lord in a 1v1 both of them died and lost their lives in that final battle...but they both found something to reincarnate themselves into and Bolt...you were the kings incarnate"_ I was too stunned to speak or think or anything but I tried to let my mind sponge up this information but I gave up and passed out last I heard was Shadow speak once more " _Remember this is like a dream so everything that happened before the final part is gonna fade into long-term memories but don't think about them too much also DON'T TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY YOUR FRIENDS"_ With that Shadow faded and my mind went blank and I faded from my dream.

I woke up and saw I was on the couch I gazed at the clock and it 8:35 "Thank god" I muttered to myself but the only thing I could remember from my dream was the whole story and the Shadows final warning. I rolled off the couch not having any energy to do anything else for that moment, I saw Rhino talking to Mittens about something maybe an argument but I didn't want to know,what I really wanted to do was find Shadow and ask him about the dream and if it was real or not but considering my luck and life so far I have reason to believe that it wasn't a joke or dream or myth or anything but the truth.

Mittens must have caught me leaving because she rushed up to me and said "My hero" and brushed against me. I for one was lost by the sudden actions of my friend "Uh whats this for Mittens?" "Oh nothing just that Rhino was boring me to death with one of his stories about one of his stupid dreams or something where you going Wags" I looked at the dog door only a few inches away which was basically in my reach "Nowhere why" I sounded stupid I could tell "Well for one your basically itching to go outside and you keep looking at the door." Mittens said deadpan.

"OH OH OH BOLT COME HERE!" I heard Rhino shout like we couldn't already hear him "I got go don't want to leave a fanboy or fan-girl hard to tell anyway talk to you later." I hurried away from Mittens avoiding her all together but I felt bad seeing as i'm avoiding my best friend "What is it Rhino?" "WANNA KNOW WHAT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT!" I sighed and looked back at Mittens who was going into the kitchen to give me the chance that I needed "Uh not right now maybe later." I had to avoid my two best friends just meet with someone i'm not even sure that's telling me the truth or not but I really hoped that he was just joking around.

I saw Shadow in the bushes but he's always there so no surprise there I walked to say hey to him and saw Delta with him which was a unusual sight because from what I have seen Shadow doesn't really hang out with Delta so I was relieved to see them spending time with each other. "Hey Shadow" Instead of Shadow Delta spoke "Hey wassup Bolt how ya been mate" "I'm fine and not much anyway I need to talk to Shadow really quick" I heard Delta mutter something under his breath what he said I don't know! But after he mutter he shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Shadow what the 'dream' true!?" I asked hoping the dog I was addressing would listen to me and answer, But the Black dog just shrugged his shoulders in the same manner as Delta "Only if you want to believe it but you have two options if you believe this!" I didn't want to tell Shadow that I believed him I mean i'm down for helping people anyway and anywhere but the way he made that statement made me a bit uncomfortable "I-I believe you all the way!" I exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly I glanced over at the house and saw Mittens and Rhino doing their own things. "Ok then your first option is 1: Help me in my quest to take down the dark incarnate! And Choice 2: Help the dark incarnate and get Struck down...choice is yours really but I recommend option 1." "Yeah me too"

 **Hey guys I wonder how did you enjoy part 2 of my 'broken' chapter anyway what do you think is gonna happen next tell me in the reviews and I might just be able to make a miracle happen but no promises XD.. Shoutouts: Thanks Advina for constantly reviewing my chapters good luck to you and your story which if you haven't you should check out but I can't force you...2nd Shoutout: Thanks Bas for telling me how you think and keeping my company cuz we are all just shadows in the end...Da da da da i'm Tired And putting this chapter up as a hope ya sleep well because I know I will goodnight guys and good luck on your stories :D (I might get sued next chapter depending)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Im gonna keep going cya soon.**

"Wait when are we gonna start doing what we gotta do?" Bolt asked feeling a bit hasty. "Well you don't have to do anything for a while cuz we are the vets and you should just go relax." Shadow spoke calmly. "What why should I, if you guys are out there helping so should I!" Bolt protested again the pitch black dog in front of him. "Look Bolt you have to understand that we have a bunch of men and nearly most of them aren't as useful as you are, also we can go back and forth I don't mind but I'm needed so I'll see ya.

Shadows ears twitched and he rememebered sonething and face the American Spehard "Bolt make sure that you hang out with your friends so they won't suspect anything" Shadow turned away and walked away to be greeted by his brother only a few feet away "Oh hey bro, what ya doin?" Delta asked in a rushed tone.. "Well I'm gonna go back to head-quarters because I'm needed" Shadow spoke with a hurried tone but Delta found this amusing and decide to hold Shadow up. "So..." Delta spoke with a sly smile "Wanna see something cool"

Back at the house-.. Bolt stood there and decided to make up with Mittens and Rhino for leaving them hanging before..Bolt entered the house Bolt found out that Rhino was asleep on the couch while his show played on the T.V. -Bolt POV-... Well at least Rhino enjoyed himself. I just couldn't help to smile when I glanced over at him but I still had a mission on my hands!

I checked the Whole house for the cat but I forgot to check my own room.. I went over to my room and found the black cat sleeping, since I wanted to apologize I went over to my friend and poked her with my nose. She moved slightly and I spoke first "Hey!" Mittens was fully awake after hearing my voice.

"Oh hey" Mittens finshed with a yawn to indicate she was asleep for quite a bit "Well I wanted to apologize for leaving you on hold before" I spoke and I wanted to hurry up so that I could find Shadow and talk to him about going to his head-quaters and meeting the people there. "Oh well its whatever doesn't bother me much" Mittens spoke as she yawned

"Wait really?!" I was generaly startled she is never this forgiving! but I decided that I should take the chance.. "Well forget that I gotta lo-erm go do something!" "I'll talk to you later" I rushed off and left my black cat confused.

-Normal POV- Bolt rushed off and saw Shadow quite fast which was suprising "Oh Shadow!" Bolt barked, Shadow turned "Bolt the guys at the head-quarters want to meet you!" Shadow exclaimed. "What really?!" Bolt asked equally happy and Shadow just nodded "Follow me!"

Shadow had brung Bolt to a hole near a tree with a heart inside the heart was SL.. "Ok go down the hole!" Shadow said happily Bolt nodded "Ok but whos L?" Shadow kicked Bolt down the whole and heard Bolts voice echo "Worth it!!". Shadow shrugged and followed the American Spehard.

-Bolts POV- We slid down the dirt but it was smooth and molded so you wouldn't even think its dirt! But when we finally arrived the place was huge! They had so many computers everywhere then,When you look over to your right you can see all the weapons they have! Guns, Spears, Swords you name it they got it! I glanced over past the computers and weapons and I saw a bunch of Wolves roaming around, heck some wearing white robes which looked like blankets on them but they still looked awsome so I wont say anything! Man Rhino would love this place..

I faced behind me to see Shadow grin at me "What?" Shadow chuckled "Its just you really seem to enjoy it here, you looked so amazed." Well Shadow wasn't wrong this place was amazing, it also had this orange glow to it so nothing is too dark or too bright. "Well it is amazing! How many times have you been here?" Shadow looked up as he thought "Well maybe a little under 150 times, Why?" Shadow asked his question as if being to this place 150 times wasn't impresive but shrugged it off "Well I just wanted to know because you seem so accustomed to this place" Shadow glanced at me and shrugged "Well maybe I've seem this place a bunch so yeah."

"Anyway Bolt wanna go meet one of Delta's friends that im 'accustomed' with?" Shadow asked me. "Sure why not!" I barked hoping he was just as amazing as this place was. We walked up three flights of stairs they weren't relativly big but we got stopped when Shadow got side-tracked by a girl dog, She was white like me she had a black muzzle and she had a zig zag pattern on her side like Delta.

"Oh hey Lucy, Any missions today?" Shadow asked "Well not I know of, huh is this Bolt?" Lucy glanced at me and she seemed realtivly kind "Yea" I was cut off by Shadow "Yup thats him in the flesh" Shadow seemed proud of himself so I didn't want to derail him and shrugged Then Lucy greeted me "Hi I'm Lucy" She extened her paw to me so I shook it.

"Well we had better get going see you later Lucy" Shadow spoke rushed I didn't umderstand why but he did and poked me with his muzzle trying to get me to move so I walked didnt know where I was going but I hope it was in the right direction. Then Shadow quickly caught up "Uh hey Bolt" My ears perked up and I turned to face my pitch black friend "Forget the friend let go see my captain.." Well I didnt mind as long as he knew where to go. We arrived at our destination in 5 minutes and Shadow ran over to a light brown wolf with a right robot eye and a small burn under it "Hey Captain this is Bolt"

 **Welp i'm here today don't think the chapter is over, hell nah I just wanna give some shoutouts then a bonus scene after these so lets begin.. Advina: Man you seem to be on it every chapter I make you seem to review under 5 hours of it being up thats pretty damn good but goodjob and good luck. Basbon: Just words can't even explain what you do for me thats how great it is so good job and goodluck.**

 **Killerpup: Goodlooks bro just thats it ttyl m8**

 **SilverBrush: If your reading this you know who you are, thanks for being there.**

 **and many more that I cant say right now but this is long overdue but**

 **BONUS SCENE:** -Meanwhile with Delta and Delta POV: I sat with the disk in front of me waiting for the hologram or the voice and I soon heard my confirmation that this disk worked "Hello Delta" I rolled my eyes "Whatever cut to the chase Ace! What do I need to do?" "What do you mean?" I facepalmed this guy was the worst.. "To take down Bolt and the rest of them!" I for one was getting generaly more pissed by his 'games' "Oh that, well nothing just decive them and make them think your with them then..." "Then?" "If they tell any plans of how to beat us tell me and I'll tell the boss man and with that Goodbye Delta and don't get caught" I smashed the disk with my paw "I know that you idiot"

 **Well this is ShadowScare signing off cya later and at the end of next chapter**


	9. chapter 9

**Hewo what I simply want just for today is to go in the reviews and tell me whos is your favorite OC so far I'll be sure to add more but with that cya guys.**

"Captain this is Bolt, And Bolt this is my Captai Exo!" Shadow pointed his paw towards the wolf with a white robe. "Oh so this is Bolt..huh? Not really what I was expecting but I can work with this." Exo spoke calmly and showed no doubt. "Uh Captain what do you mean 'work with' Please don't tell me your gonna try an experiment with Bolt.." Shadow sighed

No not yet atleast but..." Exo directed his attention to Bolt who was growing quite fond of Shadows talk with his captain. "Young one you will need one of my experiments, trust me also your T.V Show is cool" Bolt got snapped back into reality after day dreaming "Huh who me?" Bolt asked. "Yeah but they stopped making new episodes after the aliens..." Exo stated to which Shadow rolled his eyes "No you just stopped watching.."

Bolt looked towards Exo and prepared to ask a question. "Uh may I ask about your eye and the burn under it?" Bolt finished his question quickly and Exo glared at him then Shadow spoke up "Its all right captain he didnt know, Bolt he doesn't like to talk about that.."

-Bolt POV- Well I should have expected that at the very least but I didn't, I don't know why but now I'm guessing that Exo might be mad at me but.. "It's fine I for one just don't want to talk about it.." I was surprised to be honest "And your not mad?" Exo quickly glanced at me.."Nah" He turned his back and sat down probably to think about something.

Then Shadow spoke up after a very long silence. "Well I've got to think about something so I'll see you guys later" The pitch black dog hurried out of the room leaving me and Exo. "Go." Now Exo spoke but 'Go?' the even confused me.. "You want to follow him right? So go." Well he saw he confused me or something and he cleared up what he meant.. "Uh ok I'll see you later" And with I hurried out of that room.

-Shadows POV- _Delta can't be with them NO! He can't, why would he be with THEM! Why? If he isn't with them, then why did he have that disk? Is it as he said and he found it?!_ Well I turned around to see my American Spehard friend trailing behind me ever so slightly. "Whats up Bolt?" _I can't let anyone know about this well atleast for now.._ "Well I had a bit more questions to ask you"

"Well then ask away and I will awnser to the best of my abillites, Promise" The American Spehard soon began to think about his words as I countinued to walk, of course I didn't walk as fast as I was before seeing as Bolt still had to ask his question.

Bolt soon caught up to me so he could ask his question. "What are those computers for?" That was a basic question so I awnsered The Spehard in front of me. "They are for Games." I lied but I wanted to see his reaction. "What really!?" Bolt tail began to wag well atleast I wasn't lying completly seeing as some of us use em for games anyway. "Well mostly survailence to be honest"

"Survailence for what?" Bolt seemed to want to get into our security for..some reason? but ok. "Well to make sure that no one says anything too important to someone else cuz we gotta be safe and no we don't listen to everything just some." I let Bolt know his awnser. "Well ok then I believe that I for one have nothing left" He began to turn and walk away. "Bolt?" The spehard turned to face me "Yes?" "Where are you going?" "Home?" Bolt seemed confused now.. "Well 'Home' would be the other way.." "Oh ok then thanks!" With that he ran off.

 **Ok ok ok I'm sorry im cutting the chapter short sorry maybe a bonus scene I have no idea as for me writting this at like 4:00 in the morning...but shoutout corner**

 **Advina: Hey hey goodjob with ya story and the reviews keep it up! :)**

 **Basbon: Everything is going to plan and I set em up like ya discuss about anything but that one topic :D**

 **Killerpup: Hey man 1 More day!!! cya then**

 **And thats about it my peeps goodluck and goodjob! C:**

 ***Update* Digimon is on a hold cuz school and stuff so yeah my story is on hold for a while as well come to think about it but what ever and i've been rambling on too long which I need to stop but im tired so goodnight, goodluck, and goodjob**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys talk to ya soon heres the chapter.**

Bolt manged to find his way home to find Mittens and Rhino watching T.V. Bolt walked into the house, "Hey guys!" Bolt barked excited to see his friends again but he couldn't take his mind off of Shadows headquarters. "Hello Bolt!" Rhino exclaimed equally as happy. Bolt shook his head, "So what ya guys doing? You know besides watching T.V." Bolt asked the cat and hamster on the couch.

"Well" Mittens spoke. "Lets go and talk,Bolt." She said with a sly smile. "Ok?" Bolt was as confused as the hamster next to the black cat. "Oh can I come?!" The hamster asked his friends. "Well actually no." Mittens said deadpan. Rhino mumbled something under his breath, Mittens ear perked up as she heard Rhino. "What did you say?" Mittens asked and chuckled to herself a little.

"Well I called you a degenerate creature of darkness, Why?" Rhino stated deadpan. "Wow I remember that now." Bolt said seemingly having forgotton. "No reason, Alright come on Bolt" Mittens said having already went up sone of the stairs. "Are we gonna play a game?" Bolt asked following his friend. "Well you can say that." Mittens stated as the pair walked up the stairs.

The couple soon made it to Bolt's room which seemed to be the place to go for talks.

 **Probably should've brought this up earlier but all pets have diffrents but they sleep together so Bolts room has dog stuff and you can assume the rest. Onwards!**

"So Mittens what did you want to talk about?" Bolt asked attempting to get to the point. "Well why did you run off eariler?" Bolt had to contemplate wheter if he should tell Mittens what really happened or not.. "Well I was uh hanging out with Delta?" Bolt stated nervous that Mittens might see right through him. "Ugh just tell if you don't talk about it with one if your BEST friends.." Mittens was pissed and this was evident...

*Bolt POV*

 _'Uh what should I do, she is my best friend but should I not tell her.. Heck I don't even know if there is gonna be a drawback to this if I do tell her. Fine i'm gonna do it, sorry Shadow..._ "Uh Mittens do you really want me to tell you what I know?" I had to ask just in case she didn't want to know.

"Fine if its not gonna be a lie." I looked in the door way and saw Rhino peaking I rolled my eyes. "Hold on" I whispered. I went to the door "Watch your fingers or your paw" I said loudly. "Ok!" Rhino did as I said which was expected so as soon as his fingers were gone I kicked the door closed. "So where were we?" I asked having forgotten. "Well we didn't even start so you had better hurry up!" Mittens rushed me I mean like that was expected but still..

"So I have to breakdown everything now..right?" "No just give me the run down." Mittens said. "What? Really!?" I should have expected sarcasm.. "No break it down!" Mittens was getting impatient but I wanted to play for a bit more. "Your still rushing me." I replied with a cocky smile. "Do you wanna die?" Mittens asked she wasn't serious but still I had to play along.. "Jeez nobody wants to die but if your gonna kill me then sure!" I was really happy that I didn't have to spill my guts yet.

"What is wrong with you, you crazy dog" Hearing her call me a 'crazy dog' made me think of something. "Hey how come you don't call Rhino a 'crazy hamster' He is like me!" Mittens chuckled a bit so I got unnerved I don't know why.. "Well cuz I call him a idiot and how come you haven't told me your story yet?" _Damn it.._ "I was getting kinda tired so i'm gonna hit the hay!" I actually had too much energy so i'm gonna crash and burn soon..

"Ugh just tell me the story Bolt!" I'm just gonna tell her with a rush In 5,4,3,2,1 GO! "I'm a kings reincarnate.." I rushed it out there is no way she- "Your a what?!" _Damn it.._ "I'm a kings reincarnate in this game that I played with Delta he went in deep and everything.." I knew I was screwed or maybe not but im not sure.. "Are you actually a kings reincarnate?" I decided to wing it. "In a game" "Bolt cut the crap and just talk to me I won't judge if its serious you should know that..'' And I did know so I couldn't betray Mittens trust any longer!

"Ok Ok I'll tell you but I can't do it here, well actually I can't explain at all but I know someone who can!" I stated I was actually gonna do it and tell I can finally take this off my chest.. "And who is this person?" Mittens asked. "Shadow" "Who" "His name is Shadow"

With that I set my foot out of the window. "Hey what are you?" Mittens asked as soon as I jumped. I jumped from branch from branch until I landed. "Come on I can catch you or soemthing." I shouted with a low tone, She followed but at the end slipped and fell onto me!

"Can you please get up?" I wasn't mad but I just didn't want her on me if we were trying to find Shadow.. "Sure no problem" She removed herself from onto of my back. "Alright lets fine Shadow!" "Yeah sure.." I turned and Shadow was walking to his bush so I followed him. As soon as I got close enough I shouted his name. "Shadow! SHADOW!!" he seemed to hear the second time around. He turned around and ran behind the tree. Me and Mittens followed questioning the acts of my friend. "Shadow come out we just wanna talk." "Me, Why would I talk to a cat, heck how can you stand next to that vile beast?!" I should have known it was a act.

I hushed Mittens and whispered that it was a act. "Shadow come on no need for a act at this moment." Shadow poked his head from the tree he hid behind. "Really?!" He was a bit relieved if you ask me. "Yes" "Oh ok but to be quite honest I don't like a lot of cats I am pretty sure that your cat friend isn't a vile beast but yeah I just dislike most cats!" He seemed all too happy.. I was about to speak then.. "But i'm sure we will make good friends" He extended his paw to Mittens. As she shook He turned his attention to me as his expression went from Happy to deadly serious. "Now what did you want?"

 **And thats a wrap todays chapter is finished sorry for being away for so long and if that happens it is just because of school takin my free time..**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Advina** **: Thanks for the chapter and goodluck and props for being there always.**

 **Captain: Thanks for being there and shoutouts for everything. And sorry for no Exo mate..**

 **And that is basically a wrap i've nothing to say so see ya next time**


	11. Chapter 11

"So Bolt what do you want today?" Shadow asked wanting to hurry up with Bolt and his friend. "Well I was wondering if you could tell Mittens what we talked about a few days back" Bolt chuckled nervously. Shadow stared at Bolt with a blank expression, "Bolt, Do you have a minute?" Bolt looked back, "Well I have a lot of minutes actually.."Just follow me!" Shadow lead Bolt to behind the tree.

"Bolt lets talk." Shadow said in a really quiet anger type of tone. "Well if you're wondering why I told Mittens i'll tell you later but could you hurry up please?" Shadow stared at Bolt. The pair remained in that place for a silent 5 minutes until Shadow spoke up, "Bolt do you know how important this secret or rather unknown fact?" Bolt turned to face the Pitch Black Veteran. "Well yeah but I mean.." Bolt got cut off by the veteran, "Exactly if you know how important you can't go around telling everyone you know!"

"But its just Mittens and on top of that I promised to tell her everything!" Bolt almost shouted. "Fine I give i'll tell her but.." "But what?" Shadow smirked "You gotta do me a favor when I ask for one." Bolt stared at the veteran, "Knowing you it will probably be something extreme.." Shadow had already left, Bolt had soon left to catch up to his friend. Shadow and Bolt had reached where Mittens waited. "Wait Bolt." Bolt turned around "What?" Shadow sat where he stood before. "What time is it?" Bolt looked up, "I don't know maybe like 3 'o clock why?" "Darn it, well I have to go on a mission so yeah I can't tell her today.." Shadow spoke quickly, "Heck do me a favor and come with me on this mission." Shadow soon added. "What why? I'm needed here my human is gonna be home soon." Bolt replied. "Come on we can just leave a clone of you."

"What do you mean a clone?" Bolt asked letting his curiosity get the best of him. "I mean I can take you back to head-quarters then you can step into the machine and the clone will come out." Shadow responded. "How long would the cloning take?.." Bolt asked as Shadow began to walk to his head-quarters. "Well about 5 minutes but if we hurry we can make it before your human gets home." Shadow said. "Penny.." "What?" "Her name is Penny!" Bolt spoke up. "Huh is that so? Go figure well then before your Penny gets home so c'mon hurry up." Shadow said as he sprinted away.

*Bolt POV*

We sprinted fast but the veteran in front only grew faster as I grew more confused as to why he was gaining speed. "C'mon Bolt we are here!" I couldn't stop and bumped right into the veteran which lead him to fall down the molded dirt. "AHHH!" That was all I heard as Shadow fell. "Oops" I said as I jumped after him. We arrived and Shadow ran faster than me again But I tried my very best to keep up then all of the sudden he slowed down. "Be quiet I'm not allowed beyond this point." Shadow stated.

"Then why did you want me to come here?!" I yelled at him quietly. "Its because it is what me and Delta used to do and I wanna remember how it felt to sneak around parts we aren't supposed to be in!" Shadow got quite happy as he told me so I shrugged. "Alright lets hurry then.." We walked for about 5 minutes moving past other machines and weapons and stuff like that until we finally reached the cloning machine. "Yes we're here are ya ready?" Shadow asked as he ran to the panel. I saw Exos captain card on the panel. "Why's that here?!" Shadow looked at the card and smirked. "Captain leaves it here for me sometimes!" Shadow seemed really happy but I had one more question.

"Long story short Captain caught me and Delta hanging around the machine and bottom line he ended up leaving the card for me on some days. Anyway are ya ready for this?" I sighed. "Sure" "Great step onto the big round circle!" Shadow smiled. This is the first time I've seen Shadow so happy he must be enjoying himself. Shadow pulled the lever and then I saw a gun point towards. "Oh yeah I forgot it kinda hurts so brace for that."What?!" Too late as the gun had fired a orange beam at me. It hurt at first but then the pain ceased and my bones felt all tingly and then it stopped in a couple seconds and I saw a red beam point somewhere around Shadow.

Then I saw my doppelganger standing next to Shadow. "How is it?" Shadow asked. "Well I got to admit its pretty accurate!" I said to which Shadow smirked. "Great now we gotta run!" Shadow yelled. "What why?" Shadow shrugged. "Cuz I hit the alarm by accident so c'mon!" Shadow took the card and pushed my doppelganger towards the tunnel I quickly followed then Shadow pushed my doppelganger and I followed once again. Shadow hoped down with us as we fell into a nearby tree. Shadow was the to get up. "Damn they really need to fix the landing..

My doppelganger got up and checked his surroundings. "What the heck why is there another me?!" He seemed to have my personality at least. "Hey he is just impostor and you're coming with me.." Shadow said mouthing sorry to me soon after.

 **Sorry guys I have been doing a bunch of school work and no time off so A slightly short chapter today I'll do my best to clear at least SOME time for you guys during November but thats.. Shoutouts for Advina and Basbon and everyone else. Bye guys and gals enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

I figured if I had asked Shadow how I was the imposter things would have gotten pretty sticky..So I let them leave and went to go hang out with my cat erm I mean Our cat. Shadow had left with my clone and I had took my leave as well then I saw Penny petting Mittens so I hid behind the bush that was right there. "Hey Mittens do you know where Bolt is? He usually greets me when I walk in." Mittens purred towards the bush I was hiding behind so I figured that I had to go grab a stick to improvise.

I barked after I had gotten the stick and dropped it and went to go hug Penny she smelled like flowers and sunlight! "Who's my good boy" Penny always said that to me as she patted my head. After a while we went inside and I found Rhino watching T.V so I decided to mess with a bit so I hopped on the couch and then I watched him and ball fly into the air. "AHH!" Rhino exclaimed. "Don't worry I got you!" I moved so Rhino could fall onto my back then the ball hit me on my head and rolled off the couch and hit the floor hard and broke.. "Oops sorry Rhino." I looked over at the hamster and he seemed more interested in the broken glass on the floor.

"Uh Rhino are you ok? Is there anything I could do to make up for it?" Rhino hadn't even passed me a glance so I assumed he was mad at me which was reasonable. "Wow." I turned my head to the hamster who finally said something. "What?" "Just said wow I need a new ball now last time that happened was.." And I saw where he was going with this last time he blamed me for his ball breaking he made me his personally slave for weeks! I'm not letting that happen again..

"Hey hey hey now that was a accident uh..Mittens scared me so I jumped onto the couch!" I'm sorry Mittens but I'm not being his slave again.."Well not like I care go talk to Mittens or something I'll see you later." Rhino sounded mad but it was like quiet anger but I had a date with destiny and I guess It caught up with me. I wandered for 5 minutes until I found Mittens in my room again but I didn't mind but she got really embarrassed and her face turned all red and I found it quite amusing. "Hey Mittens!" I made sure to brush past her as I greeted her.

"Hey Bolt...Your fur is really soft.." Mittens began to brush her paws through my fur it felt really nice then she started to get more red as she stopped rubbing my fur. "Hey Mittens my fur is soft and your paws are really good at brushing said fur so can we keep going?" I was a bit disappointed when she stopped but thats was a contingency plan just in case. "Well I uh have somethings to do right now so I'll see you later..!" With that Mittens ran off as I gazed at the clock. What could Mittens need to do at 4:00?

*Meanwhile with Shadow and 'Bolt'*

"Captain could you tell me what Mission I'm gonna do? All I know is that I'm going to the middle of nowhere for it.." Shadow stated to his captain to which Exo looked towards Shadow. "Well for starters you're gonna head to sector AByss with the transporter and then pick someone to go with you because even though you have some pretty extraordinary abilities I cannot permit you to go alone. Also when you leave for sector AByss you have to pass through ZEPher to get me something I'll need later." Shadow looked at his wolf captain extremely dumbfounded.

"Uh I'll try and mull over who I-wait maybe I could bring Bolt and we try and teach him how we do things around here? What do you think?" Shadow asked his wolf captain. "Well That would be beneficial just make sure he doesn't die..Also keep in mind this is a 2 day minimum mission so if you happen to finish before 2 days go hang out somewhere just don't come back!" Shadow stared at Exo as Exo stared back. "Ok will do captain. I'll be back" With that Shadow left his captain alone in his room. "Hm, Interesting. Shadow!" Exo said to himself.

Shadow approached 'Bolt' in hopes of getting him to join the mission. "Hey Bolt wanna to go on a mission with you?" Bolt shook his head then quickly answered why. "I still think that we should go after that other Bolt and see whats up with him.." "Maybe we should let him go." 'Bolt' looked at Shadow confused. "How can you say that? What if he plans to overthrow you guys or something we have to stop him!" Shadow was taken aback by 'Bolt'. What did he do to mess up the process it was the same way, what the heck? "Uh even if he is planning to overthrow us we can stop him easily.."

'Bolt' began to walk away from Shadow as he finished his sentance. "Hey where are you going?" Shadow asked 'Bolt' as he turned back to him. "I'm gonna find that other Bolt! And then I'll see what he is up to!" Shadow was shocked by his statement.

 **How is that guys Nice cliffhang right? But thanks Basbon and Advina for always being here and with that I'm gone cya guys later**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why would you want to go after that fake Bolt?" Bolt Looked back at Shadow. "Say that again.." Shadow backed up "Why would you want to go after that fake Bolt?" Bolt looked down. "Why did you say his name like that?!" "Like what uh..Damn lets just go and see what that other Bolt is up to now.." Bolt looked towards Shadow with a grin which turned to a frown. "Why the hell do you wanna go now?!"

"I have some time to spare so lets go." Bolt ran ahead to the house leaving Shadow a couple seconds to speak to himself. "Oh my lets hope he doesn't do anything too crazy." 'Bolt' came back to keep Shadow going and trying to meet up with his clone. "Come on hurry up please I really need this.." Shadow looked a bit dumb-folded. "Why do you need this you're just going to see a clone of you.."

"Come on forget the details just hurry up." Then with those few words the duo began to advance steadily towards the house of Bolts doppelganger. After a few minutes the duo stood outside of the house till Shadow spoke. "I'll go through the window,I don't wanna be caught doing something like this.." Shadow left leaving Bolt all alone. Then Bolt took a step forward realizing he was shaking.

"Why the hell am I shaking..Am I scared to go into my own house?" Bolt lunged forward into the house to which he found the living room empty for once. "Everyone must be a dinner." He glanced towards the clock and it read 6:45. "Yup! Definitely dinner." Bolt witnessed as his doppelganger had walked from the kitchen into the living room spotting him.

"Oh my,damn it.." Bolt muttered to himself. "Hey can you come up to my room for a bit then we can talk about what you need to.." It seemed like Bolt could see through him. The duo then began to advance to Bolts room finding a waiting Shadow. "I knew you would be with him,But the question is why are you with him?" Shadow had to put up a front to get away from the problem.

"Wh-What do you mean your the imposter don't say him like that..!" Bolt could see what Shadow meant by his words but it seemed that the clone couldn't which was best for them. "Oh I'm the imposter?! He is the clone not me what the hell.." Shadow facepalmed why was he doing this why was he..Oh.. "What do you mean?! Shadow you told me he was the fake one!"

"Oh did he? Well just letting you know you are the fake one. Didn't ya know?" Bolt #2 couldn't comprehend the situation First Shadow told him that the other Bolt was fake and now this other Bolt is telling him that he is fake does this mean? Wait then that means Shadow had outright lied to him from the start but what did he accomplish in doing this?

Bolt heard footsteps as they approached his room, Then Bolt soon realized those footsteps to be those of Pennys.. "Oh damn. Sorry guys but you two have to leave, Like right now!" Bolt said as he had pushed himself against his door in a attempt to stop Penny from waltzing in and Seeing Shadow and his Doppelganger. Shadow realized the situation and Attempted to Hurry Bolts doppelganger out along with him.

"Come on what are you waiting for?!" Shadow said not wanting to get caught by Penny, He had hoped they would meet but not like this! "A clear answer..." "What? A answer to what?" After Shadow posed his question the doorknob began to twist. "To who is real and Who is fake! Tell me!" Shadow didn't have time Penny would walk in at any moment now.

"Bolt why are you on the door? Please move." Penny's voice had been heard from the other side of the door. Bolt barked at her. "Come on. Are you ok in there Boy?" Shadow spoke up enlightening Bolt #2 and his question. "You're the fake I'm sorry but I had to lie to get something I needed done and I still need to do it so come on and hurry so we can get outta here." Bolt #2 Didn't Move he just stared at Shadow and his counterpart Multiple times each.

"Fine we can leave but don't think for a second that I'm done here." Bolt #2 got up and left and soon followed Shadow after mouthing 'sorry' To Bolt only a few thousand times. After the two dogs left Bolt moved away from the door and Penny came in moments later. "Hey Bolt, Why were you laying against the door?" She didn't expect to get a answer well a answer she would understand at least. Bolt sighed at Pennys question.

*5 Hours later*

Bolt rolled around on his bed Penny lied besides him and she was sleeping pretty fine! But that wasn't the point here Bolt needed something, Something to help him think and maybe get some sleep when he comes back.. Fresh air! That's what Bolt needed, Fresh Air. Bolt got out of his shared bed and began outside and he proceeded throughout the dogie door.

Bolt wandered around the backyard in hopes that he would find something or someone but he knew he wouldn't see anybody considering Shadow had gone on his mission and Delta was nowhere to be found. Bolt wandered around for 5 more minutes before he decided that he should just head back until. "Hey Bolt!" The voice was that of Deltas?!

"Delta? What are you doing around here?" Bolt was surprised, seeing Delta outside. "I could ask you the same thing. Hey what do you think of Shadow?" Bolt was wondering why Delta would ask a question about his brother and in that manner. "Uh he is alright but why?"

 **Hey guys and gals sorry bout the super late chapter I meant to put this up by Halloween or my birthday on the 15th but its fine I'll see you guys next Wednesday on my B-Day or before but Happy Late Halloween and Merry Early Christmas. Shoutouts and thanks to Basbon and Advina for stayin here and reviewin the chapters even though they are trash so thanks guys. So nothin' left to say so I guess Cya**


	14. Note Don't get too excited

Hey Don't get too excited just wanted to wish you guys a happy new year of story writtin and stuff to come! With me I've been sufferin Some school problems mostly homework or arrogant kids.. But I'm fine so hope to get a New Bolt chapter in either 1/12 or 1/15 but cya guys soon


	15. Note: Very Important

**Ok this will probably be the last note or anything you'll see from me besides reviews and stuff. But here's what's been going on with me as a person. 1: This story is too stressful: What I mean by this is, this story has been in my thoughts so freaking much, I can even focus on my class. Not saying this is a bad thing, I love this platform and I love you guys but I still gotta get into High school so I need to focus on my academics.**

 **2:I have little time: What I mean by this is that I have terrible time management and I need to focus on my academics as I've previously stated.**

 **3:Friends: Ok, Here is a bit of a oddball topic but My friends are going through some really deep stuff. Not that I am trying to put them on the spot but I have to worry about them because I'm not that heartless, I love you guys but still.**

 **Look I'll still be writting but I won't upload so I'll come back some other time so that I have more time to distribute and make sure I can keep my promises to you guys and I'll bounce back better than ever..**

 **Bye, Enjoy your lives!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long time no chapter, Other than that Enjoy the Chapter!**

"Why the heck are you asking about your own brother? What are you getting from that?" Delta observed his surroundings then spoke cautiously "No reason? Uh, I'm just worried about how Shadow is getting along with people.."

Bolt tilted his head, knowing there was more to Delta that met the eye but decided to not pester it at that exact moment so, Instead he shruggged. "It's great that you're looking out like that! It really is!"

Delta looked towards the American Shepard with a manipulative smile that Bolt seemed to miss. "Thanks, Sorry for worrying you, I'll see you later." Delta turned to leave. Bolt smiled back while pushing negative thoughts about Delta to the back of his head, "Yup! I'll see you soon I guess.."

With that Bolt began to make his way back to his home while hoping to push this whole day behind him. Bolt walked into the house and went to talk to Mittens before heading to sleep.

"Hey Mittens, How have you been?" Mittens shrugged "Today has been something along the lines of 'extraordinary' but I'll live." Bolt nodded and smiled "Alright, if you don't mind I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Mittens." Mittens nodded as they both walked their separate ways.

*5 hours later*

Bolt lie in his bed unable to go to sleep. But the only question was: What was even keeping him up? It was weird Bolt didn't feel as if anything from earlier had still been attached to him, so why was he still awake?

A few moments later Bolt decided to see if he could shut his eyes and actually get to sleep this time. It actually worked but Sooner rather than later Bolt is gonna wish it didn't..

*Dream*

Bolt woke up to a dream it seemed. He was all alone on a grassland nothing in sight for Miles it would seem..

Bolt began to search his surroundings as he smelled a familiar smell... Mittens? Rhino? And even Shadow?! Why are they in same area at the same time?

Bolt ran and ran forward through the grassland with seemingly no end, Bolt began to run faster and faster with every second that passed. But why?

Bolt began to question why he was even running in the first place. What if Mittens and Rhino just happened to bump into Shadow? Why was he even overreacting like this? But he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something bad could happen, he didn't know how right he was..

Bolt eventually bumped into Shadow and Mittens and Rhino was nowhere to be seen, Maybe he was exploring the area.

"Hey Guys. What're you all doing bunched together?" Bolt asked fairly curious. To his surprise Shadow had simply shrugged.

"Meh, What are you doing here?" Shadow asked with a expression that was unfamiliar to Bolt. Bolt responded by shrugging his shoulders as well.

"I actually don't know Myself.." Bolt looked around and heard something rustling against the grass.

"What's that?" Bolt asked referring to the rustling.

"Bolt..I ain't got much time but I've a question for you.." Bolt ears perked up as Shadow spoke.

"Sure, what is?" Bolt asked cautiously

"If by some unforced miracle, Penny and Mittens were to find about your past what would you think about it..?"

Bolt took some time to think about it, then answer with a wavering confidence. "It'd be ok so long as they don't treat me differently I guess.."

Shadow nodded, "One more, One more question if you're up to it."

Bolt nodded slowly trying to find out what the question was by examining Shadows expression but to no avail.

"What if they both knew but, it had put them into danger?"

"Then why would I even want that?! No of course I wouldn't want that!"

Shadow shook his head, "There's still a little twist, You have the power to protect them both..but you give your life in the process. How about that?"

Bolt sighed "That's slightly better but I won't put them in danger or make them sad."

Shadow nodded, "What if you had the choice to avoid both of those options?'

Bolt Looked up towards Shadow to answer "I will take that in itself!"

Shadow looked at him with a skeptical expression "Are you sure you'll take that route?"

Bolt nodded without giving time to think.

"Don't regret it later.." Shadow said as he faded and the dream ended.

* * *

It was morning when Bolt woke and it seemed that he had been asleep for only a little bit.

"What was that whole dream about?" Bolt asked no one in general then quickly thought that maybe Shadow would know.

Bolt finished stretching when he saw that it was 8 o'clock..

"Maybe I should wait for a bit.."

"Wait for what?" Bolts ears perked up as he heard Mittens respond to his statement.

"N-Nothing, why?" Mittens rolled "So you're talking to yourself for no reason?" Bolt nodded.

"Force of Habit, Sorry about that.." Mittens sighed.

"Jeez, being locked up in a trailer half your life really DID do something to you..!"

"I just needed someone to talk after all.." Bolt replied. Mittens shrugged and walked off leaving Bolt to decide what he would do next.

Bolt wandered to the living room to find Rhino and Penny watching a show that was unfamiliar with him.

"Hey, Rhino!" Bolt barked excitedly. Rhino looked towards Bolt and Grinned "Hey! Come on an watch this show with us!"

Bolt tilted his head, "What's it?" Rhino shrugged "It's about wolves or something, It's called Crimson for some reason. But it is really cool!"

"Sure I can watch but I've gotta do something else first.. I'll be back before you know it!" Bolt stated while leaving his house.

Penny saw Bolt leave but didn't have a chance to stop him, "What's that about?" She hadn't adverted her attention from the T.V for too long as the good began.

Bolt had went to the tree where he had entered in Shadows headquarters..

 **How'd you guys enjoy? I'm back from the depths of the break cuz you guys are what matters and things started clearin up so enjoy and I'll see you soon!**


	17. Chapter 15

Bolt stood in front of the tree before deciding that Shadow shouldn't be there, at least not at that moment. Then Delta showed up. "Hey Bolt! What'cha doin'?" Bolt hadn't even noticed Delta and got relativley scared when Delta showed up out of nowhere like that.

"What the heck, what did you ask?" Delta looked towards Bolt with a smile that Bolt couldn't understand once again, "Huh, Oh nothin relevant" Bolt nodded cautiously, Attempting to cast away his doubts about the Brown Wolf.

Delta could see that Bolt had doubts so he decided to attempt to cast them away himself, "Hey, er..Where ya goin'?" Bolt looked up towards Delta and Quickly replied to his question, "I'm going to see Exo.." Delta tilted his head in confusion..

"Ya sure? I could walk ya there if you are.." Bolt replied with a Blank Expression.."Fine,Fine forget it then, Good luck.." Bolt Nodded Silently then turned to leave.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you around,Delta!" Bolt spoke with sudden courage to which Delta Grinned, "Of Course you will!, Bye..Enjoy!" Bolt nodded Again as he left.

Bolt Approached the tree slide that would help him arrive to Shadow's headquarters... Bolt turned around and Delta wasn't there..

Bolt soon took Delta's impression and left soon after wanting to achieve his goal sooner rather than later. Bolt arrived and wandered endlessly not wanting to ask anyone for directions. Eventually a Gray wolf came up to Bolt.

"Hey, Are you looking for something?" Bolt nodded "What're you looking for?" "Exo's room.." The gray wolf grinned "I can take you there, do you need help getting there?" Bolt nodded again and the wolf smiled once again "Ok, I'll lead the way!" The wolf walked quickly and Bolt followed closely.

A few minutes passed of wandering and they were in front of the bathroom. "Aw jeez..Did I get us lost?" The wolf sat down while he thought about where he messed up. "Uh, I'll go by myself if you don't mind.." Bolt tried to escape until the wolf spoke to keep the German Shepard still.

"You're Bolt, aren't you?" The wolf's sudden question left Bolt stunned. "Thought so, Well..You are basically a celebrity here. No need to be surprised that I know your name!" The wolf replied with a cheery tone.

"Uh yeah, but how did you know I was Bolt and not some random dog?" Bolt began to approach the wolf cautiously. "No need to be so cautious, Shadow described you to me when he was last here." Bolt sighed, obviously relieved.

"Well since we didn't introduce correctly, I'm Max and you're Bolt! Nice to meet you!" Max replied in the cheery tone he always used. "Yeah nice to meet you too!" Bolt replied matching the cheery tone of Max.

"Alright, I remember the way now. Let's go!" Max grinned and began to pick up his pace and run a little bit ahead of his new German Shepard friend. "Uh, I don't know if you remember but you're supposed to take me, so wait up!" Bolt said as he began to match the pace of Max.

A few minutes passed and they arrived in front of Exo's room. "Yes we made it!" Max said celebrating his achievement. "Alright we made it. Are you coming with me?" Bolt said between inhales and exhales.

Max put a thinking face on before giving his answer. "Sure, why not?" Bolt and Max walked in on Exo studying two vials until mixing them together with a robot hand. Soon followed a small explosion.

"Ah..Welcome Bolt. What brings you here today?" Exo managed between a series of coughs. "Er, Have you heard anything from Shadow?" Exo shrugged "I wouldn't know I haven't check my computer in a while.." Exo said with an blank expression.

"Could you check your computer? Ya know just in case you got a 'DC'." Max said to the Wolf, whilst moving past his German Shepard friend. "A 'DC'? Why would I get-" Exo was forced to keep his mouth shut as he booted up his computer.

"Looks like you got one! Let's see it." Max said changing his entire demeanor to deadly serious which set the atmosphere in the room. "First things first," Bolt started. "Don't have more than one question please and thank you." Exo stated matching Max's seriousness.

"Fine, What the heck is a 'DC'?" Bolt asked the wolf captain. "Well the comics mean detective comics..But the one we are talking about here is called a distress call." Bolt was about to say something until Max spoke first, "Ok, all doubts aside. Let's get on with the Distress."

Exo nodded and Bolt nodded after. Then Exo started the distress.

 _Ok, You getting this Captain? Sorry to use a 'DC' like this but it's truly urgent! I've spotted some darkness doing something, I'm gonna ditch the mission and track em down. Sorry about this sudden change in plan but it could give us some clues on their next plan. Once again, Sorry and with this I'll be gone now._

Exo face-palmed along with Max as Bolt was left questioning the call, though it wasn't long, they had much information to dissect. "That idiot, he could have contacted us before going to do something so drastic." Bolt and Max sighed "He did contact you, but you were away testing something."

"Nonetheless, if they catch him there's no telling what they'll do to him. We need to do something.." Exo said stated grimly. "Already ahead of ya!" Max stated. "Come on in guys." Then entered two wolves, that Bolt had never seen and Delta.

"Ok I need you guys to do something for me tomorrow, Are you guys up to it?" Max asked and all of the candidates nodded. "Great. So I need you guys to go on a rescue mission to help save Shadow at 8:00 am. Report to the transporting lab and we'll send you to sector 5 then." All the wolves nodded and exited the room.

"Nice thinking, Max. But I thought that all captains were required to wear their cloaks?" Exo asked. "I guess but I bent the rules again. I don't like wearing that thing." Max admitted.

"Wait, you're a captain?" Bolt asked stunned by the sudden fact of his friend being a captain. "Sure, Anyone can be one." Max replied calmly. "Ah..Alright, Quick question." Bolt started.

"Sure, fire away." Max smiled as Bolt nodded and looked towards Exo who also nodded.

"Can I go on the Mission too?!"


	18. Chapter 16

"Why would you want to go on this mission? It would be-" Max got cut off as Exo. "It would be really beneficial to us! Sure you can go and all you've gotta do is sit back and let the experts handle the problem."

"Then if all i'm gonna do is sit back then.. What's the point of even going?" Exo shrugged and Max spoke up on his part. "Why do you wanna go?" Bolt directed his attention to the one who posed a new question for him.

"Well..Me and Shadow are decent friends and if something ever happens to my friends I wanna be the first one over there trying to help!" Bolt raised his voice slightly but Max had gotten the point. "Ok, how about I go with you. You know just to make sure you don't get hurt or nothing, Alright?" Max asked the German Shepard.

"You don't need to worry about me.." Max shot Bolt a quick glare to which Bolt corrected his answer. "Uh, Yeah that'd be best.." Bolt said while laughing nervously. "Ok great it's settled then, Go get some sleep and then we'll meet tomorrow."

"But why not today, it's so early.." Bolt began to plead until Exo spoke up again, "We can't go today. We need to plan and since the 'DC' was sent 4 days ago they probably already have Shadow, so there for we can't rush."

"..Alright, What time do I come here?" Bolt pondered. " 8, But are you sure? I'm sure Shadow wouldn't want to put you in harms way.." Bolt nodded "Alright, see you then." Bolt nodded again before he took off to leave.

Bolt arrived home and lie on the couch, waiting and mentally preparing himself for what's to come the next day. Mittens showed up having just woke up. "Good morning Bolt." Bolt glanced at the cat who greeted him.

"Mornin'. What are you about to do?" Bolt wondered in a attempt to start a conversation. "Huh? Oh nothing really. Just gonna wander around, you know morning stuff." Mittens explained.

"Oh alright that's good, or morning I don't know. But enjoy it!" Bolt stated while turning to walk away.

"Hey, Bolt." Bolt turned around promptly, "Something bothering you?" Bolt looked for a quick way out but couldn't find any so he decided to lie. "Erm, No of course not, Why would anything be bothering me? I'm 110% fine, don't worry about me." Bolt replied but he knew he was lying. He was worried about Shadow's safety and the whole mission.

"Uh, Ok..Just don't exert yourself if you are gonna do something straining." Bolt felt kindness behind her words. It was almost as if she had seen through him.

"Alright, Uh..See ya, I'm going to sleep." Mittens nodded with uncertainty as Bolt rushed off.

Rhino went towards Mittens for a small interrogation. "What was that about?" Mittens replied. "Nothing." "Then why'd he rush off so quickly?" "He's going to sleep.." "Uhuh, I'm going to watch T.V, Talk to you later." Mittens nodded.

* * *

Bolt went upstairs and saw Delta in his room to which Bolt closed the door. "Hey, Bolt. Heard you're going on the Mission with us, It's gonna be fun and easy, Just sit back and don't worry!" Delta seemed excited but Bolt couldn't quite discern why.

"Uh.., Yeah, I guess it'll be fun..We just gotta focus, you know?" Delta nodded furiously, "Yup, Yup, I get it. But don't worry I'm quite experinced when it comes to rescue missions, Alls we gotta do is get Shadow and get up outta there!"

"Yeah, But aren't you just a bit worried about your brother? I'm worried about him and I'm not even that close with him.." Delta shrugged. "Well, he's strong so I believe that he can manage himself well without me worrying about him, So why waste time worrying?"

"Er, Yeah I guess so..I have a question.." "Hmm?" "Could you do me a favor and get out my room so I can sleep?" Delta nodded complying with the German Shepard's directions. "See ya tomorrow and don't worry about time, It's slowed down in sector 5, so by the time we're done it'll probably 30 minutes later."

Bolt nodded as he got ready for sleep even though it was early, He would need it for what's to come the next day.

* * *

 **And hey again, It's me, ShadowScare. Uhhh Been gone for a while, yep won't lie, Haven't even wrote while I was gone, just..Gone for no reason. School and State tests and shit so yeah haven't had a whole bunch of time to write, Along with Writters Block to boot so yeah been gone for that. Shoutouts to anyone who still reads this. Sorry for being gone, I'll see if I can try and be back for a bit more often since only the Math state test is coming and i don't really have to worry about that.. I'm signing off for now and yeah Enjoy the rest of your day/Night. Sorry for short chapter too..**


End file.
